


Out of the Woods Yet?

by Nerdy062



Category: American Horror Story, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Dead come back, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Kyle is Caroline's adopted younger brother, M/M, Multi, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy062/pseuds/Nerdy062
Summary: They aren't blood but it always felt like it, so when she was told there might be a chance her brother is alive Caroline jumps on it not even thinking which she should have done because she made may original vampires want to know what it going on. Only once they know Klaus wants to help all of a sudden when she shows him a picture of Kyle (the same man who said "love, your brother is dead nothing I or we can do about" until he saw the photo).While a lost dead boy awakes in the woods, he has no idea where he is or what is going on. He walks around only to befriend some wolves, hunt some animals with his new founded 'family' then kills a man who tries to kill his pack.....sadly they are all lying on the the floor with no sound coming from their bodies or heat.....Kyle hasn't felt a beat in himself for months at all or heat, so why won't they get up?Elijah and Klaus ,however, might end up killing each other for their ("He was MINE first Elijah!"-Klaus. "Well yes brother, but I felt for him when he was Kit Walker who too fell for me and not YOU"-Elijah)true love.





	1. He woke there.....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to really go off tv shows story lines but other then that I hope it is good

Rushing water rushed passed his ears, his fingers twitched feeling wet and damp like he has been lying there for hours and now has only just noticed where he was. Eye lids slowly opened only to be filled with water, normally your eyes would close from the suddenness or pain from having water in your eyes but he felt nothing and his eyes stayed open. He wasn't breathing but he didn't notice or know what that was, slowly the teenager sat up his head and face coming over and out of the water. Cold air hit him but it felt like nothing, his skin was frozen cold already but he didn't know. Not knowing where he was he looked around to see brown things with green sticking out of them, he doesn't know where he was or what those things were but he remembered a voice sounding "KYLE!"His name is Kyle, it felt right.

He slowly stood up from the water, his legs and waist still in it as he stood up. He was wet, parts of his shirt was ripped off but he didn't know what these things were on his body, his name is Kyle and he is in water is the only things he knows. He felt like a baby, a little person is what his mind was telling him what baby meant. Quickly, he got out of the river and stood on the green stuff under his feet ( and the odd things on his feet (shoes!))Kyle let his legs move forward, they were stiff like they haven't moved in years and were now moving again. He didn't know where he was going but he seemed to be walking in the same place, trees stood tall every where around him making it hard to under stand where he was. 

Some how as he walked the water slowly was gone, the light from above him was gone and it was dark....he felt fear hit him. The all of a sudden water fell from the sky, hitting his face and already wet body making him shiver, he was cold ever since he got out of the water but the weather seemed to make his skin become like winter. He looked around seeing a cave near by, he moved towards it to find nothing there so he lay down and watched the water fall from the sky....it was very odd to see it, in his mind.

Heavy eyes closed as his body relaxed into the coldness of the cave, creating his own warmth with in. Sleep, this it what it is called his mind told him as he let it slowly crawl into him, letting it take him happy and willingly.

-

Something rubbed it's fur into his face making his eyes open, he sat up in time to see an animal lying next to him, it was covered in head to toe in fur.....much fur which felt so soft as his hand ran thought it. His brown eyes stared into the animal's, blue challenged brown but neither of them looked away until a snarled made them both look to up to see a taller black animal there too. "Wolves, Carol you are so stupid! Not dogs, they are wolves"A little voice rang in his head."Not fair Kyle, you are younger you shouldn't know that"Another far way voice called after his. He eyed these animals up, wolves it seemed like a very odd word to him. The wolf which lied next to him stood up and stood in front of him growling at the bigger wolf, Kyle watch amazed by them and how they acted...maybe he is one of these, a wolf!?"They hunt in packs too"The voice sang again into his head....pack?

The black wolf huffed out of it's noise then stared at him before walking way while the furry brown one licked his head, wetting it. He went to pull away but it growled at him, he stayed still as it rubbed into him licking, sniffing and nibbling him making him hers....something told him it was a she by the by it acted like a mother...he didn't know how he knew it but it felt right. She lay on his lap falling to a soundless sleep. He looked around to see all the other's a sleep too maybe this is where he belongs, he closed his eyes again and fell back to sleep.

\----

"KYLE!"Caroline shouted from her bed, sweat ran down her body. She pulled her legs to her chest, her mam is out meaning she is all alone like always since he died, it was with Elena's parents just because he wanted to go home to sleep for school the next day but the car just had to crash and Elena just had to be the only one to live. It stung thinking about her once and forever loved little dead brother, she let out a cry. The cry made more tears which were soon all over her, the bed and her hair, she felt sick....sure, she is now a vampire and they are dealing with The Originals but it's not selfish of her to think about her lost loved ones who should still be alive. Then again everything that has been happening...it is best he died in that car and not just like one of them only to come back a vampire, he would have hated it.

She thought about calling Elena but then again the girl always says the same things,"Caroline, just stop! WE all miss him, we can't change the past"That's rich coming from her. Caroline pushed the anger she felt for the other girl away and pressed of Stefan's number. After 3 rings he picks up.

"Caroline what is it?"He asked from the other side, most likely with Damon planning something or the other.She bit her lip not sure what to say, they know nothing about Kyle, no one does these days. Bonnie, her and Elena knew Kyle but even then Caroline always felt as if she never fully knew her adoptive brother."I'm on my way"Stefan is stood next to her bed not even a moment later, she stands and hugs him crying into his arms."Shhhhh"He whispers petting her head."Everything is going to okay Carol"Funny, Kyle said that once.

It's never fully Okay in this town, she cried harder at the idea.


	2. Kit Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ."Just-WHY MY BOY!"She screamed, Caroline wanted to know this too.

Elijah lead back, letting out a sigh. He pulled a book out, he enjoyed times like this. When the house is perfectly quite, peace and no siblings or drama....everything is almost perfect, it would have been better with him there but that will never happen (his laughter would have lit up the room in joy, the days would be perfect no matter the weather and it would be heaven). He drank a cup of blood which he had filled early that day, it was cold and sweet just the way he likes it. He hummed as he read the book,however, something fell out of the book onto the floor. As he picked it up it shocked him to see a picture of him, Klaus and Kit.....who is now dead, has been for awhile. Kit Walker, was a funny, sexy, amazing man who sadly died years back and he was Elijah's lover. 

He sighed seeing the image, Klaus must have kept it since he never could give you their mate. Speak of the devil, Klaus came rushing, angry and pissed. He seemed very annoyed. Elijah just ignored the other until he sat down next to him, he turned to the Hybrid and spoke blankly."Dear brother, what has you in anger today?"Not like he cares.

"Sod off"Klaus screamed like a teenager girl. After a moment he began to go on about how life is unfair."Elena, Stefan, even Caroline were bloody brats today!I can't believe they are blaming us for those murders in the woods!I mean c-"At this point Elijah went back to his book, well staring at the image of Kit, as Klaus went on and on about what ever. Many moments later Klaus cleared his throat making Elijah listen once more."Caroline was mean to me today, more mean. Like once I smiled at her she punched me, saying today wasn't a day to smile. Why'd she do it?"

Rebekah came in, paper in her hand and a not so happy look writen on her face."Maybe brother it is because he little brother died today like the Gilberts. No wonder she was pissed at seeing your ugly face"She snapped sitting down huffing."Turns out the boy was a boy, just a teenager.Everyone at the school were lighting candles for him"She said sadly, Elijah gave her a sharp look. Why does she care? "I have the newspaper with him on it....Klaus we were too late"

".....say w-w-what...."Klaus stood there, a hurt look on his face. Elijah wore a poker face however, his chest hurt at that. 'We were too late' that's what she said when Tate died, was it him. Had he came back to life. Klaus ripped the newspaper out of his sister's hands and looked at the paper, his face fell at seeing his mates youthful face on there reading 'Lost body, died in crash.' It killed them all to see it, he was always like family to all of them (hell even Kol liked Klaus' mate). Klaus glared at the paper, anger was coming off of him. It was pure rage."He was here! IF ONLY WE WERE HERE YEARS AGO!"He screamed standing up fast running out of the house. Elijah knew where he was going. 

\----

They were odd animals, not like the ones pack had killed months before. These ones had no fur, only on top of their heads. They wore something that Kyle wasn't sure if he knew it was called, his mother moved forward she sat on the rock staring and watching them. Her eyes moved to their alpha as he stood at the front leading, hunting but there was a soft cry. It turned all their heads to see something which looked like a pup, it was small...maybe it was these fleshy things pup. Kyle watched staying in the back and out of sight. 

Their alpha moved forward, the rest followed him. He walked to the pup, he sniffed it. Then there was a scream, the fleshy thing saw him near the baby, the alpha picked it up and went running, they all ran back into the deepest parts of the woods. Kyle ran fast staying close to his mother, and his pack. They got away with the pup, it seemed alpha had already ripped it's head of giving it to the puppies.

Kyle sat and stared at it, the blood was red-'My red dress KYLE! God I wish mam never adopted you' The voice spoke into his head. He eyed the head up as the pups bit into it, once they were done he moved towards the ripped up skull. His hand touch it, the feeling made him sick, the smell was wrong and messed up, then he thought a blonde girl flashed into his head...."Caroline?"His voice was weak, hurt, scruffy it made him spit up blood. What is a Caroline?

\--  
Caroline sat there that morning, she slowly ate her food. Stefan left hours ago, when she fell back to sleep and the pain felt less worst. To bad today was the day Kyle died. She hate the thought, it was quite even if her mother was taking the day off to be with her daughter and remember their son. They watched home videos of when Caroline and him we kids, they always brighten the room for a bit but it always ends with both of them crying about missing Kyle. 

She couldn't take the quite so she turned on the tv, watching anything that caught her eyes. Then something did, a new story in Beacon Hills. A women's baby had been kidnapped and eaten by a group of wild wolves, they thought wolves left that place years ago. Just as it began to show what happened to the child Liz came in. She turned the tv off and sat down next to Caroline, she wore a sad face....sadder then normal.

"Sweetie"Caroline's heart broke at hearing the women's voice break like that."There was a grave robbery, they don't know how long ago it happened maybe months ago."This is going to be bad isn't it?"Caroline, Kyle's body was the one they took. I have no idea who would do this to our lovely b-"She broke down crying, Caroline held her mother loving."Just-WHY MY BOY!"She screamed, Caroline wanted to know this too.


	3. New Tate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah sat put sweating, he groaned at the idea of Tate touching him. He sat up only to cinge at the sweat pouring off of him, Klaus will kill him one day for having these thoughts about the hybrid's mate.

She walked up to the door knocking on it twice, her face was stone. Elena opened the door and glared at Caroline, a face that said 'what the hell are you doing here?'Then again Caroline couldn't careless what Elena thinks about her.She wore a fake smile and spoke sweetly to the blond."Hey Caroline, what are you doing here?"It was fake, if Elena knew what she was doing here then she'd end up in hell making everyone run after her.

"Just to see Stefan"Caroline said sweetly back, Elena let her in and led her into the house. Caroline smiled as she spotted Stefan reading, Damon must be up stairs....as that thought came Elena went up there waving bye to both of them.Caroline stayed standing, smiling at Stefan who put the book down and stood up looking at her with worry."I need your help"He nodded letting her go on."Well as you know how Elena's parents died my little brother too died in that crash....his body has went missing from the grave yard we had the funeral and buried him."Stefan was shocked at first then showed a worried look again."I think Klaus could have done something or some one in Beacon Hill, that's where we put his body."They went there as kids to see their cousins but sadly it was Kyle's favorite place that's why his body was there. 

"Where are we going first?"Stefan asked.

"To see some of his old friends"She told him, Kyle only ever had two friends. 

\---

Zoe was really nice and Madison was well a bitch, simplest way to say it. Both girls sat there watching Stefan and Caroline, Stefan was looking at the photos of them with Kyle. Kyle seemed happy with them, in one photo both girls were kissing his cheeks which was cute to see. Caroline smiled at the girls."Zoe, Madison I know you two were both very close to Kyle."They stared at her, looks that read they knew something about the boy they she doesn't."His body has been stolen and all I want to know is if you guys know any-"

"We were both making out with him"Madison spoke up, Caroline stared at her shocked."He said you won't believe me or Zoe but it's true. At first we were all friends since he moved here as a kid,but then me and Zoe ended up both falling in love with Kyle."Her face was straight as she spoke with a heavy heart."I loved him, she did, he loved the attention. I thought him and Zoe fell in love and ended up stop talking to him. Zoe and him fell out because he wanted to see me then she went on about he loved me, a week later he is dead"She told her flatly, Stefan gave them an odd look.

"Did you both sleep with him and knew you both were?"Stefan asked crossing his arms giving them a look, he was lost or either being a total boy was all Caroline could think which she rolled her eyes at."Isn't that cheating or something?"

"No"Zoe cut in like a knife ready to kill, she shook her head at him a sour smile on her lips."Kyle was in on it, we both liked him because of his looks at first once we started high school so he let us have some fun with him...We never went all the way but we went far, anyways we have no clue who would have taken his body"Zoe sounded as if she was speaking the truth, he heart was normal speed."He wasn't close to any one else then us, boys in his footbal team were just assess he spoke to them if he had to, that is it"  
\--

Elijah wasn't shocked to see Klaus sitting out side smoking, he only does it for Tate-Well Kyle now. Their mate has been called many names Tate was the last one they both knew and loved but Kyle seemed to be the new Tate. Klaus was broken after Tate had died, well been shot to death, they removed his spirit from the house before anything else could have happened. When Tate had died all Klaus did was kill, drink, smoke and have meaningless sex with blondes, red heads, brunets. He always did it when his mate died, it was sad. Elijah just read or wrote stories about Kit,Rory,Tate and many others but they all wore the same face and body. 

Klaus glared at the floor like it had hurt him or his family. Elijah stood beside him, not saying a word which they both wanted to just stand and be quite. Klaus fully knew Elijah was in love with his mate too, it was stupid but they are both meant to be with the male."Remember when we were younger, we had both met him in our home?"Klaus laughed all of a sudden."He was ginger, younger then us both, we were teenagers and he was a little boy. Then we aged, he was 15 when we became vampires....I took him from his home only because I had fallen for him. I tried to turn him only to have his witch of a mother make him live and died again and again...It is odd how he always comes back with that will to kill"Klaus went quite waiting for what his brother was going to say.

Elijah patted his should."I always liked him more when he was with you, he acted so happy and calm, it was forever nice.He will forever be your we just need to find him again"With that Elijah went back in side. Find him again? Klaus smirked, Caroline would know something. He could see the blonde and ask her about the boy or just break in the house and steel all the things she has of Kyle.

"Kyle"He smirked at the new/old name of his mate."Can't wait to find you mate"  
-  
"I'm bored"Tate cried like a baby, Elijah kept his eyes on his book and didn't even look at the 17 year old who was acting 5 only because Klaus wasn't there to give him attention. He fed off of it just as much as he fed off of the sex, murder and blood, sure he isn't a vampire but he fed on the death and darkness. 

Weight was all of a sudden on his legs, he looked up to see Tate sat there on his lap smirking, it wasn't a nice little friendly on it was 'I know what you want' type of smirk which made Elijah put the book down and look up at the teenager."Tate get off of me, you are dating my brother."He told him going to stand only to have the boy shove him down hard and straddling him, Tate was smirking like a crazy man found his next kill."T-"Elijah was cut off by a forceful kiss, Elijah felt Tate's soft lips on his, his tongue licked along the vampire's bottom lip, then he started bringing teeth into it and roughness. Elijah was taken in and kissed back, his hands on the teen's waist pulling him closer, Tate's hand when lower until he was touching the belt on Elijah's pants his hand began to zip them down a-

Elijah sat put sweating, he groaned at the idea of Tate touching him. He sat up only to cinge at the sweat pouring off of him, Klaus will kill him one day for having these thoughts about the hybrid's mate.


End file.
